Ravioli with Avocado, Feta and Mint
Description Makes about 100 raviolis. Ingredients * 1 pound California avocados, diced * 1 tsp minced garlic * 3 tbsp extra virgin olive oil * 1 tbsp water * 2 cups semolina flour * 4 tsp kosher salt * 2 large eggs, at room temperature * ¼ cup whole milk, at room temperature * 2 tbsp water, at room temperature (2 - 4 tablespoons) * ¼ cup extra virgin olive oil * 1 cup feta cheese, crumbled * 1 tbsp fresh parsley, finely chopped * 2 tbsp fresh mint, finely chopped * ½ cup pine nuts, toasted * ¼ tsp kosher salt * ⅛ tsp freshly ground black pepper * extra virgin olive oil - as needed * ½ cup kasseri cheese, grated Directions Avocado Purée # In a food processor, puree avocado, garlic and olive oil until completely smooth. # Add up to 1 tablespoon of water to slightly thin the puree, but not runny. # Cover and set aside in a small bowl and reserve for filling. Dough # Mix the semolina and 4 teaspoons salt in a medium mixing bowl. # Add the eggs, whole milk, 2 tablespoons of water and olive oil. # Mix by hand or with paddle attachment of a mixer until a large ball of smooth dough is formed and pulls away from sides of bowl, adding 1 to 2 tablespoons of water, if necessary. # On a lightly floured surface, knead the dough until smooth. # It should not feel sticky. # Place dough in a large bowl, cover with a clean towel or plastic wrap and allow to rest for 1 hour. Filling # While the dough is resting, prepare filling by combining the avocado puree, feta cheese, parsley, mint and pine nuts in a small bowl. # Mix well; add salt and pepper. # Filling will yield about 1½ cups. # Cover and set aside, or refrigerate until ready to use. # Divide the ravioli dough into 4 balls. # Lightly flour a rolling pin and surface to prevent dough from sticking. # Roll out each ball until paper-thin sheets are formed (you can also use a pasta machine). # Place each sheet of dough on a tray lightly sprinkled with semolina. # Then with a round cookie or biscuit cutter, cut 3-inch discs from the sheets of dough. # Place a scant ½ teaspoon of filling in the middle of the dough disc, wet one edge of the disc with water, and fold the disc over to make a half moon. # Make sure edges are sealed tightly. # Place the raviolis on a large flat try or baking sheet, lightly coated with semolina, keeping them separate so they do not stick to each other. # Keep the tray in a cool place until all the raviolis are made and ready to be cooked. # If the dough starts to get warm and sticky, the raviolis can be placed in the refrigerator or freezer for a few minutes until ready to be boiled. # Note: it is also at this point that the raviolis can be frozen. Just before service # In a 6 to 8 quart stockpot, bring 5 quarts of water to a boil over high heat. # When the water boils add salt, and carefully add the ravioli one at a time in batches, not to exceed 25 ravioli. # Cook until pasta floats to the top. # Remove pasta from the pot with a slotted spoon and place on a warm platter. # Drizzle with olive oil and sprinkle with freshly grated kasseri cheese. # Serve immediately on warm plates. Category:Mint Recipes Category:Hass avocado Recipes Category:Pine nut Recipes Category:Semolina Recipes Category:Ravioli Recipes Category:Kasseri Recipes Category:Feta Recipes Category:Mint Recipes